The Frozen Forest
by Sacul100
Summary: Luc is a eevee who has not yet evolved, leaving torment and hatrid behind him, he treks into the unforgiving snow in order to find the Revelation of his memory and his future
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

I sat down in the snow, aware of the sheer cold surrounding me. There was a blinding amount of snow, all i saw was the white flakes. I was able to see myself and my furry little paws, but that was not enouth. the snow was devouring me, so i ran. I have no idea why i am here or how i got here, , but maybe its because of a absent memory i wanted to discover. i remember reading a book with 8 creatures in, coming from what i am. I remember only 7

My quest is a one way path, yeah, i remember slightly. I wanted to remember this missing thought and i wanted to become it. there is a being of fire, electricity, nature, water, light, happiness and darkness. Then there is the missing one, I will discover what it is and how to become it, because i can not stand what i have been throught due to my age, any of my kind would have evolved by now but i havent.

Perhaps it isn't worth it, to go meet death in his dark corrupted eyes in order to meet with the belly of the beast, all of this for a memory, sounds like what someone would do for a lover, do i really love my memory? is it a memory of my past love? It cant be, i havent been in a relationship for ages. I do remember this shadow with a red collar striking me, i have a mark on my thigh but it was only a dream, i dont remember much after that, neither can i remember anything of my past, except for the torment of other pokemon. or the fact my family is gone, and my friends are dead. all thats left in my mind is hatrid, which is my fear. i will return to my home one day, but anonymous to the life and a new start.

I stopped running because i see someone by a fire who has fainted, i started to panic and walk towards it. The fire is dim and the pokemon was weak, a fiery red coat, a bushy tail and a bushy neck. must be the first in the book. Flareon, I nudged Flareon towards the fire but it didn't budge, i used my strength to become peristant, and thats how Flareon is by the fire. I looked at Flareon in more detail, but then the fire perished and i felt the sheer cold come back. the blizzard has thickened and is at a lethal rate, i have put my life in the hands of fate yet again, for a single Flareon i havent even met before. the final thing i saw was the snow devouring me and the hail pelting my fur.


	2. Chapter 2 : Kennon the Flareon

'Hello? Are you ok' I opened my eyes to see the Flareon staring at me, i start to shake a little bit, the Flareon noticed that and used Flamethrower on the wood to create more fire, and it was warm 'You havent responded yet, are you sure you are ok?' the Flareons voice sounded female, so i presumed that the flareon was a she. I yawn then stood up 'What is your name?' i asked her while yawning, she shook herself a bit before saying anything. 'I am Kennon' i smiled and went closer to the fire, 'Thank you for moving me closer to the fire, it was really cold last night, but i woke up earlier and saw you there, i thought that you either took advantage of my fire or you must have helped me somehow.' i smiled at her and put my tail in front of my body again. 'its nothing.' i swear i saw her smile a bit.

'My name is Luc' i said to her instantly thinking that she would want to hear that, i saw her smile again and i love to see that, it makes me calm and warm. I was Engulfed by the smile for so long i completely forgot about the Cold that is increasing and lowering our heat in our bodies, well mine since she looks like its just normal temperature, i believe its because of the fire inside her, i start to shiver again, she used her tail to shove me closer to the fire, i wasnt too happy with that but i guess that i would of had trouble if i stayed back. 'How old are you?' she asked me with a heartwarming smile, 'a few years' i said to her, i started to trust her more and more as she was talking, as if she was the most convincing pokemon i have ever seen. she lost her smile.

'Shouldn't you have evolved by now?' she asked me slightly confused, i went into deep thought and actually realised that i have spent a long time as a eevee travelling around the world. I always looked at Eeveelutions and wanted to become a Glaceon. but in order for that to happen, i need to find this 'Ice stone' which lead me to here. 'I never really thought about that. but i guess i should have evolved by now' She looked at me. 'What are you trying to be? a Umbreon, a Vapoureon?' I slowly sat down and looked into the snow, 'Or. Are you trying to become a Glaceon...' The moment she said that word my ears pounced up and my hind legs became active, i leaped onto her knocking her over. 'Yes Kennon I want to be a Glaceon how do i become one! Where is the ice stone? Why is it taking so long!' She put her tail above my mouth and some fur went into my mouth, it was starting to itch and i spat it out. 'calm down Luc, i will help you'.

we walked forth into the snowstorm as Kennon was using Flamethrower to make a clear and warm path, we kept walking for what seems like 2 hours. i started to trip due to my legs being too cold. Kennon kept lifting my onto my paws but i keep falling back down. 'How long do we have to go on for?' i asked Kennon, i still am yawning. 'We shouldn't have long to g...' She suddenly stood still and i nudged her left paw, 'Kennon you ok?' She just stood there looking at something, I looked over there to see charcoal, i went over to sniff it, Kennon following me, the fire was recent, it smelt of Kennon, then i saw a mark in the snow like something was sleeping there. it was only then i realised we went back to the start


End file.
